


Vault 831

by deichqueen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gore, Killing, Other, Supermutant, Vault 831, fanfic august 2017, mirelurks, vault 88, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deichqueen/pseuds/deichqueen
Summary: This is a bunch of drabbles for the fanfic august 2017.Aka: Why the fuck am I doing this?!Aka: How late can I post my shit to be in time?Aka: I hate writing but I love it.





	1. Shameless fluff

# #1 Shameless Fluff

It was the first week back in a ‘normal’ job and Wade Russell felt tired and exhausted. He dropped down on the red couch in their living room with a sigh.  
Nora was clinking with glasses and bottles in the kitchen:  
“Hon? What would you like to drink?”  
His head dropped back over the headrest and he looked in her direction. Russell felt how his smile warmed his cheeks and his eyes rested on her growing baby belly for a moment.  
“To be honest, I’d really like something strong… Bourbon maybe?” Russell asked, not sure if Nora would be fond of him drinking at all.  
The woman smiled and turned around to the fridge and after some more clinking she came over to the couch with a tray. Juice and water for her, and an ice cold beer for him. Russell had to suppress his smug grin, he knew she wouldn’t bring him anything stronger.  
“You can take off the edge some other time,” she said and chuckled softly.  
“Thanks baby, you’re right,” he replied.

As Nora sat down next to him he turned to her for a kiss. His hand resting on her belly and gently caressing the round under her shirt - his shirt.  
“I love you Nora.” Russell said.  
“And I love you Wade…” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. “You wanted to watch the movie on TV right?”  
They both looked around, looking for the remote control.  
“Shit. I’ll get it…” He said and made a move to get up, but he was pulled back to his seat.  
“No. Don’t go. I want you by my side. We can just sit here…” Nora almost whined, but she smiled. “Remember our first apartment downtown? We didn’t have a TV there… and we knew other things to do to keep ourselves entertained.”  
Her smile turned into a smirk and her eyes were sparkling. Russell met her smirk and placed a long kiss on her mouth. She was breathing heavy as they parted again. And she crawled onto his lap, facing him. With both hands she cupped his face and kissed him, his hands pushing up the white shirt she was wearing. Her skin was soft and warm when his fingers skimmed her sides. She moaned into the kiss and her hands left their place to meet do the same, push up his shirt to caress his body. His muscles tensed under her touch and she could feel some of the deeper scars he brought back from the battlefield. It was moments like this when she was reminded that he could be dead. But she didn’t want to think about it now, it would ruin the moment so she kissed him again, long and soft, sweet little kisses skimming around his stubbled chin and down his neck until he sighed.  
“Are you trying something here?” He asked with closed eyes and his head falling back. “Because if you keep doing that we have to move to the bedroom soon…” Russell gently held her chin and kissed her. When they parted they both needed to catch a breath and Nora laid back in his arms.  
“I don’t think I’m in the mood, hon. But all I need is being close to you, so if you just hold me? That would be great.” She said looking up at her husband.  
“Anything for you.” He replied and kissed her again, before he got more comfortable with her on his lap. With one hand on her belly and the other one on her back they just sat together and enjoyed their evening.


	2. #2 A rare pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole takes two of her companions on a mission,  
> and they seem to get along better than the Vaultie ever expected.

# #2 A rare pair 

Sometimes Sole doubts her own judgement: why again did she think it was a good idea to take Cait and Strong on this mission? Right, because no one else would agree to tag along. Vault 88, or more likely the tunnels of the vault were about to be cleared out - eventually. The former vault dweller couldn’t blame her friends for not coming with her. They prefer to stay over ground for various reasons. Her joke pointed at McCready about “feeling at home down there” didn’t find much appreciation.

 

“Strong bored. When fight?” the big, ugly fella asked and Sole could almost hear how Cait rolled her eyes.

“This is really a crock of shite! Let’s at least stop for a proper drink at least.” Cait moaned after the trio roamed the tunnels for a while. They came to a big cave, it was holding an underground lake and some sort of water purification system.

“Smells _fishy_.” Sole mentioned as she looked around.

“Oh, funny… you think something's _lurking_ down here?” Cait snarrled back at the other woman.

“Metaphorically and literally… yes.” Sole pointed into the darkness. “There.”

“Fuck mate! I can’t see a damn thing.” Cait squinted and complained about the damn cave in a very loud and graphic way.

“I help.” Strong said and picked up a stone - well, a rock more likely as big as a brahmin - and threw it in the direction that Sole was pointing to.

 

The rock hit something with a dull sound and the earth began to shake.

“MIRELURKS!” Cait yelled and grabbed her shotgun from her back in a split second.

“Smash ‘em!” Strong cheered and followed Cait on her heel.

Five mirelurks had popped out of the ground and attacked the companions immediately. The vault dweller herself hadn’t moved yet - an experience from when she helped to clear out the Castle with Preston and a handful of Minutemen had left her with an immense fear for this shelly creatures. Instead of joining the fight Sole seeked out a safe place to hide. To her surprise it was a pleasure to see Cait and Strong fight back to back, if she wouldn’t have known better she would have thought there was a choreography behind their movements.

How they pushed the ‘lurks back for the other to finish them off, all paired with the usual Cait and Strong language: shite, fuck, hell, smash, puny something… They had way too much fun when the innards of their ‘victims’ where splashing all over the place.

“They’re batshit crazy… both of them.” Sole whispered to herself, even though she didn’t think Cait and Strong would hear her over their own yelling and cheering. Where they singing? Nevermind, it looked like the fight was almost over after not even fifteen minutes. Sole finally got up and dusted herself off.

“That… was a pretty amazing display.” She said and cringed at the quote she accidentally made.

“I know right? Our supermutant friend her has some sick moves goin’ on!” Cait mentioned with more than a slight tone of appreciation.

“Human is good fighter too. Good with fist and good with gun. Strong likes.” He said, and Sole was sure this was as close to a compliment than anything she ever heard from him.

Cait held out her fist for Strong to give her a fistbump. Sole realised too late what would happen. She heard the cracking of bones, followed by Caits painfilled crying.

 

“I think we head back to the Castle. Let’s hope Doc Weather’s there…” the Vaultie sighed and helped to get Cait out of the caves and back to the Minutemen’s base.


End file.
